iMade a List
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: You came here, smugly thinking you could fix everything but you can’t. You can’t because you’re the reason I’m here!” Sam has a revelation. When she tries to come up with reasons why she hates Freddie, she finds just as many reasons to...love him.


**

* * *

**

**Okay, I know I'm horrible, and that this is like a year too late to be totally relevant, but I wanted to use the song '7 Things' in a fic. If you don't know the song, you've been living under a rock for a few years. Now this is VERY loosely based on said song, but based on it nonetheless. Enjoy :D**

* * *

**iMade a List**

Sam Puckett toyed with the strings that came loose from the tattered knee of her favorite jeans. She could tell she was only making the hole bigger, but she was fidgety. She had had a stunningly horrible revelation. One she couldn't even put into words.

She looked out at the football field from under her hood, wishing it would turn into a giant screen and tell her she was insane. At least then she wouldn't be forced to keep guessing.

She took out her phone one more time and found herself disappointed when she saw that she had no new texts. Her sanity was crashing around her, and neither Carly nor…the other one…had bothered to care. She caught herself, knowing they couldn't care, because they didn't know. They could never know. Because this one revelation could send her straight into a padded room, and they of all people would know that.

She plugged her headphones in and tried to find a song that could put her out of her misery. Instead, her PearPhone had decided that today was the day to be psychic.

When she tried to shuffle, the songs that came up were "Falling For You" by Secondhand Serenade, "Fallin' for You" by Colbie Caillat, "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City, and "Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop" by Landon Pigg.

She had to pause it after one too many bars of '_I think that possible maybe I've fallen for you. Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you…_'

She finally groaned and tried to get the lines to stop going through her head on loop. She pressed a finger to her temple and tried to get another song stuck in her head, unable to just erase the current one.

"Shit," she said under her breath as the new lyrics went through her head.

_I probably shouldn't say this, but at times I get so scared, when I think about the previous relationship we shared, it was awesome but we lost it, it's not possible for me not to care. _She tried to drown it out, but it just kept going. _You make me laugh, you make me cry, I don't know what I'll have to buy…_

"Sam?" she heard behind her. She jumped before popping her earbud out and spinning around. When she saw who it was, her heart dropped, because this day was going so well already.

"Freddifer! God! I'm getting you a bell!" she said, pulling her hood tighter around her face. He came down the steel steps toward her, stopping a few rows from where she was.

"Sam, are you crying?" he asked quietly. She reached a hand up to her cheek and realized that she was, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Uh, allergies. Bad ones…" she said quickly. "Why are you here?"

He took a few more steps and cautiously sat down next to her, "You missed rehearsal. We were worried."

"We? Where's Carly?" eyeing him suspiciously, kind of angry that it was him that had come. She could have gotten away with a fib with Carly, but all Fredward needed was an excuse to give her the third degree.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and shrugged. "I told her to look for you at the Groovy Smoothie."

He paused for a few seconds then added, "…but I knew you were here."

She didn't look up, but she could tell he was smiling. She could feel her cheeks get hot and scoffed.

"What, have you been tracking me or something?"

He leaned back and smiled playfully, "Just a little experiment…"

She laughed, and punched him. She didn't mean for it to hurt…much.

He rubbed his arm, but didn't mention it. Instead he added, "Well, I know you Sam. You feel safe here. I don't know why, I mean, I usually associate football players with pain, but that's just me."

"My dad and I used to play football, just him and I. We were so close, before he, well, left."

She looked unabashed to the 50-yard-line, trying to avoid his eyes. Fearless as she was, she'd never admitted that to anyone. She felt Freddie put his hand on top of hers as a sign of understanding, and she decided to let him keep it.

"So why are you out here? You must have had a good excuse to miss rehearsal," he said. He wasn't accusing her, simply acknowledging that something was wrong.

"Why should I tell you Fredweirdo?" she asked indignantly, remembering why she was out here in the first place.

"Because," he said, softly brushing his thumb over the back of her hand. "You can tell me anything. I know you know that."

She not only removed her now tingly hand from his but jumped up, leaving him in shock. She paced back and forth along the bench, only stopping to scream, "I hate you! You and that fucking Miley Cyrus song!"

"You do?" he said a little shocked. He'd thought they'd gotten over those issues long ago. He also decided not to mention the Miley Cyrus thing.

"Of course I do! And let me tell you why!" he sat quietly as she ranted, just letting her get it all out.

"One, you do shit like that! You hold my hand, and make all these little tingly things go up my arm. And then you talk like I can trust you, because you seem to think I can tell you everything. Everything! I can't even tell you…" she looked down quickly before continuing, her last sentence unfinished.

"Two, you kissed me! One kiss and suddenly you think you can take over my head, you sick bastard. You think that just because we shared saliva, I can't think of any other guys!"

"Three, you're in love with Carly! I mean, she's my best friend, but she's not your type! She's nowhere near your type! She is your anti-type!"

"Four, you never say the one!" she paused as he raised his eyebrow in that cute way he did after they kissed. "Yeah, it's 5-4-3-2-ONE! You dumbass, you're so smart and you can't even remember to say one!"

"Five, you went out with my sister! I know you seem to think that you went out with me, but you didn't. And the fact that you even went out with Mel bugs the crap out of me, because you still think that's you're type!"

"Six, you don't know your own fucking type! You seem to think it's these sweet fragile girls, but it's not it's…"

"Seven, you came here! You came here, smugly thinking you could fix everything but you can't. You can't because you're the reason I'm here!"

She sat down next to him in frustration, but refused to look at him. "I hate you so fucking much! Which is why I can't understand what's going on…"

He moved his thumb to wipe away an angry tear off of her cheek. She looked down at it before catching his eyes. "And we're back to number one…"

He drew his hand back and placed it on her knee, toying with the same string she'd played with earlier. "Is that all?" he said shyly.

"No, I made another list," she said softly, watching his fingers trace over her knee.

"Reasons I can't help but love you…" she said, even quieter. "Number one, you make my heart flutter. And believe me, I never thought any part of me would… 'flutter.' But it feels good."

"Two, you kissed me. I know it's the same as the 'hate you' list, but I have mixed feelings about that one. It was amazing, wasn't it? But we never talked about it, and I needed to. I needed to tell you that it was more than just a kiss to me, but I couldn't because that would mean admitting that I'd…well, you know."

"Three, your smile. It's like that Uncle Kracker song, but in reverse. You're doing it right now, and it's so hard to stay mad at you, because your smile is especially contagious."

"Four, you're really smart. And I don't mean that in a 'thanks for letting me copy your homework and steal your biology notes' way. I mean, I really don't know a lot of smart guys, and it's kind of nice when you quote some book I've never read, or when you lean over my shoulder to explain a math problem. As dorky as it is, it's also kind of cute."

"Five, you gave me hope. You were so…happy when I told you that I was really Mel, that you'd gone on that date with me. I don't know if it's just the fact you're not used to winning, or if you actually…"

"Six, you're my type. I also happen to know that I'm yours. Ever heard the expression 'Opposites Attract'? Well Freddo, you and I are the two most opposite people on the planet. We're destined for each other."

He reached over and looped his hand in hers. She looked down at their hands before looking into his eyes and back down at her lap, "And Seven, you came here. You knew what was wrong. I don't know how, and I don't really care because…you knew you could fix it."

She looked up once more and he nodded, the glimmer of a smirk appearing on the corner of his mouth as he leaned toward her. With one hand he pulled her chin up so he could see into her shocked eyes as his lips found hers. They lingered, as Freddie proceeded to try and remove the entirety of her lip balm, before he pulled back.

She laughed quietly, pulling back her hood and asking, "How long do you think we have until Carly finds us?"

"She won't," he said quietly. She looked at him questioningly, "Sam, we all have our secrets. I never told Carly about this. She would search the Space Needle top to bottom before she ever came here."

"Thank you Freddie," she said, nestling into his shoulder. "For everything."

"Please don't start that. It sounds so…wrong."

"Hmm?"

"You called me Freddie. Not Fredweirdo, or Freddifer, or Fredderly, or…Fredward…"

"How about Fredwilliam Darcy?" she asked, nudging him softly in the gut.

"I may be able to work with that," he said, giving in to reason number three and a repeat of two, smiling as he leant down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

As he pulled away he smirked before asking, "Sam, did you ever actually read _Pride & Prejudice_?"

"Eh, I saw the movie."

"Same old Sam," he said, pulling her closer and leaning into her hair.

She looked back at the 50-yard-line and smiled, "Not exactly."

* * *

**Haha, my use of the eff word was especially vibrant in this. Sorry about that, but I don't think I used it when it shouldn't have been used, so I'll go with it. Kinda cute, huh? Especially considering the obnoxious song it was sprung from. Anyway, please review. I'll love you forever and a day!**


End file.
